Neopets in Faerieland
by TweTwe
Summary: The belated sequal to 'Neoparty' with everyone back! Even Ramlin the Poogle... sorry.


(twetwe123 and pets are sitting round a table in their Neohome, talking)  
  
Velvet588: Hey twetwe, can we go to Faerieland? Can we? I want to go to Faerieland!  
  
Twetwe123: You've been to Faerieland!  
  
Velvet: Yeah, but I want Pereta to come!  
  
Eriond43: We could do that, twetwe. Take Aunt Madzy's pets out with us and go to Faerieland.  
  
Twetwe: Yeah, okay. I'll have to ask… (she leaves the room, and comes back a minute later) I asked, madzy agreed. Shall we go now!  
  
Velvet: YEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (runs out the door)  
  
Twetwe: (winces and covers her ears) Velvet, I need these ears.  
  
(15 minutes later)(twetwe, her pets, madzybella, and HER pets are standing on a tiny island just below Faerieland)  
  
Ramlin_2000: How do we get up?  
  
Twetwe: Just wait… there!  
  
(a cloud comes down, with a Light Faerie sitting on it)  
  
Twetwe: Hi, Liara!  
  
Liara: Oh, hello twetwe! This is Velvet588, then? She's cute! (pats velvet)  
  
Velvet: (purrs) A/N: Acaras look like cats, cats purr, so acaras purr.  
  
Malia: (looks jealous) I'm Malia.  
  
Liara: (looks at Malia) Oh… another Kyrii. Hop on, everybody.  
  
(Everyone gets on the cloud, Malia reluctantly. The cloud lifts up, transporting them all into Faerieland. They get off at the main screen)  
  
Pets: COOL!!!  
  
(Velvet, Pereta, Malia, and Esal runs for the Wheel of Excitement)  
  
Twetwe and madzy: Oh no you don't! Do you know how expensive that is???  
  
Pereta: I've brought along my pocket money!  
  
Madzy: How much have you got?  
  
Pereta:… 80.  
  
Madzy: It costs 100.  
  
Pereta: (looks sad)  
  
Madzy:… Oh alright! (gives Pereta 20 nps)  
  
Pereta: YIPPEE! (puts 100 nps in the slot, and spins the Wheel of Excitement)  
  
Twetwe: (whispers to madzy) Would you mind my pets? I've got to do the Dark Faerie Quest for Jhudora.  
  
Madzy: The dark faerie… she's spooky. I did a quest for her, and… (interrupted by a squeal from Pereta)  
  
Pereta: I WON 500 NEOPOINTS!  
  
(twetwe takes advantage of the confusion and sneaks off to the Dark Faerie)  
  
Madzy: Pay me back 20 nps.  
  
(Pereta grumbles and pays up. twetwe comes back)  
  
Twetwe: I got it, she didn't do anything mean. Come on, everyone, let's go into Faerie City.  
  
(everyone goes into Faerie City. Twetwe and velvet go into the Faerie Costumes place, followed by the others.)  
  
Velvet: (stares at the picture of the Faerie Acara) Wow! Twetwe, can I…  
  
Twetwe: No.  
  
Velvet: But twetwe, I…  
  
Twetwe: No.  
  
Velvet: But it looks…  
  
Twetwe: No.  
  
Velvet: Twetwe, PLEA…  
  
Twetwe: No.  
  
Velvet: (sulks)  
  
(Malia stares at the Faerie Kyrii)  
  
Malia: That's UGLY! How come the others have a pretty Faerie costume?  
  
(Everyone runs to their Faerie equivalent)  
  
Pereta: (circles the statue of the Faerie Korbat)  
  
Madzy: Pereta, why do you need 2 sets of wings?  
  
Pereta: (thinks) … don't know.  
  
(Ramlin and Lodiran stare at the statues)  
  
Ramlin: THAT is the Faerie Poogle? It's so… cutesy!  
  
Lodiran: That… THING does not look like a Scorchio!  
  
Madzy: Of course it does. It's a girl Scorchio.  
  
Esal: Hey Birdbrain…  
  
Eriond: Yeah?  
  
Esal: I bet I can find the Faerie Pteri before you!  
  
Eriond: I bet I can find it first!  
  
(Eriond and Esal start zooming around the place, looking for the non- existent Faerie Pteri)  
  
(Madzy and twetwe start laughing because they know that there is no such thing)  
  
Eriond: (turns head) What are you two laughing about? (turns his head back…) ARRGG…(bonk)(he has just flown head-first into the Faerie JubJub statue) Owwwch...  
  
Ramlin: (laughs)  
  
Eriond: (woozily) Shut up Ramlin…. Urrggg… (faints)  
  
Esal: (lands on Madzy's head) Madzy… there's no Faerie Pteri!  
  
Madzy: (giggles, Esal nearly falls off) I know.  
  
Esal: (blinks) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME???  
  
Madzy: It was a laugh. And it knocked Eriond out.  
  
Esal: (thinks) Cool.  
  
Twetwe: Ewiond! (runs and picks up Eriond)  
  
Esal: Don't worry.  
  
Twetwe: (pokes her tongue out at Esal) (brings Eriond round) You're always getting hurt Ewiond…  
  
Ewiond: Don't call me that… and don't put bandaids on my head…  
  
Twetwe: (pulls out bandaids) Then what about your beak?  
  
Eriond: NO! NO!  
  
Twetwe: Oh, all right. Are you hurt?  
  
Eriond: Just a bad case of wounded pride.  
  
(Velvet, Pereta, and Malia are huddled around the Faerie JubJub statue)  
  
Velvet: And a bad case of wounded JubJub statue!  
  
(the JubJub statue has an Eriond shaped dent)  
  
Madzy: Uh-oh. Let's go. (they all scram)  
  
(outside)  
  
Twetwe: What do we do now?  
  
Ramlin: Follow me! (runs off really fast)  
  
Lodiran: … Thank Fyora for that.  
  
Madzy: We'd better follow him.  
  
Pets and twetwe: Why?  
  
Madzy: I have to look after him. I don't want him blowing up Faerieland.  
  
Pereta: Can he do that?  
  
Madzy: Probably.  
  
(they follow him up to the Poogle Racing, but then they lose him)  
  
Velvet: Where IS he?  
  
Pets and twetwe: Who cares?  
  
Madzy: I do!  
  
Twetwe: Too bad. (drags madzy off to watch the races)  
  
Pereta: Hey, look! There's a blue Poogle down there!  
  
Madzy: Hmmm. Interesting.  
  
(there is a muffled sound from behind them. They all turn. Poogle #2 is tied up behind them with a bandana around his mouth)(Madzy's eyes go wide)(They all turn around again to stare at the blue Poogle)  
  
All: RAMLIN!!!!  
  
(BANG)  
  
(the race starts and end 10 seconds later. Ramlin won by half the track)  
  
(He is awarded the prize, and comes trotting back to the others, smirking)  
  
Madzy: Good boy, Ramlin!  
  
Lodiran: Madzy, 'Ramlin' and 'good' don't go together in the same sentence.  
  
(something appears in the sky) (it reads)  
  
(New event! Mail from the_uber_faeries)(show all)  
  
Lodiran: Hmmm. Interesting.  
  
(twetwe reaches up, and a piece of paper falls into her hand)  
  
Twetwe: It says: "Your and madzybella's pets are creating a disturbance. Please remove them from the premises. Signed: The Uber Light, Dark, Fire, Earth, Air and Water Faeries."  
  
Ramlin: What's that mean?  
  
Twetwe: It means they want us to P.O.Q.  
  
Ramlin: What's THAT mean?  
  
(Lodiran gets pets in a huddle and whispers to them)  
  
Ramlin: Ohhh. I get it.  
  
(Velvet and Pereta get the giggles)  
  
Malia: (looks at them) Grow up.  
  
Esal and Eriond: (look at each other) P.O.Q!!!!  
  
Malia: (looks at them) You grow up too.  
  
Madzy: We'd better go before they send Jhudora down on us.  
  
Twetwe: Or worse, make her give us a Quest!  
  
(they all go to the edge of the main screen.  
  
Twetwe: (leans over the edge) LIARA!!!  
  
(Liara comes up on her cloud)  
  
Liara: Ready to go?  
  
Everyone else: Yes.  
  
Liara: Alright! Get on!  
  
(they all do. The cloud descends out of sight.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
